Enemies and Lovers
by Black World
Summary: Sakura and Ino are opposites, they just have one thing in common. They both fall in love for boys they can't have of any way. Sakura is not perfect and she doesn't want be. She doesn't worry with the things peoples took about her, she does what she wishes. Sometimes she even could be called of selfish bitch, but she doesn't care. After have been confined in a boarding school for a


**Chapter 1: The good daughter.**

I took a deep breath, deciding if I want give little jumps of joy, or go to the bathroom throw up my guts. A stupid smile insisted in not abandon my face and, simultaneously, my stomach was shaking like washing machine.

My strapless salmon dress had one second transparent layer made of lace that covered me of the neck until the pulses. Half of my golden hair was stuck in a complicated tress and the tips formed delicateds curls. The makeup in neutral tones and the false eyelashes higlighted my very blue eyes. I was perfect. I could fall in love for myself.

-Don't throw up on the way for of the altar. -Deidara commented, completely relaxed, typing on cell phone. -If you throw up I will deny until the death I am your brother.

-Look in the mirror. -I snorted. -We could be twins. You can deny until the death if you want, It's useless.

-You are just a feminine and lesser copy of me.

I snorted louder. I filled a cup of water and drink in just one breath, for refill and drink again. I was luck mommy organized for us dress up in rooms prepared in the own wedding hall, in another way I was been late.

-It's our mommy wedding, not yours, do you remember?

-Exactly. It's our mommy wedding. How can you not be nervous? -Exclaimed, gesticulating with my arms. -This have to succeed Deidara. Have to. -Inevitably I thought in our father's death and in all the pain that came after. The fastest I could I pulled away this obscure thoughts. _She deserve to be happy.

-She will. -Deidara affirmed, seem lost in memories as much as I.

-And will be a big change for us as well. -I sat down on his side. -We will move to a new house and will have a new sister. I am anxious to meet her. But mommy said she just will introduce her to us after the ceremony.

-By the way, all that mystery around this girl it's a little suspect. -Deidara dropped his cell phone for a moment. -Nobody speaks about her.

-I hope she is nice. _I said, apprehensive. Was indeed estrange. We don't saw her not once in engagement's year of our mommy and his father. All we have is a dozen pictures of a girl with brown hair and green yes wearing a school uniform.

-She was in a boarding school, of those who makes girls wear skirts below the knee and teaches to they how to act like nuns. -He mocked. -You both could speak about chastity and how to be mortally boring. I have sure you will to get along.

 **Xxx**

My legs trembled so hard that I have the absolute certain that my face would go meet the floor in the way to the altar. For some miracle this didn't happen and I fulfilled my role without problems. However, my face probably was white as a ghost, because at the moment I reached my spot one of the bridesmades ask if I was ok. I could barely answer.

Kizashi faced fixedly the church doors, like a statue. He was a handsome man for yours forty years, whit a brown hair cut close of his head and a beard well-made. The gray suit and the blue oil shirt looked elegant on him, even charming. He was a little cold, but he liked my mommy and that is what matter.

After long and excruciating minutes the bridal march sounded and mommy shows up between the threes. She barely gives two steps and I was whit tears in my yes. Her dress have an old style, all made of lace, showing very little of skin, and golden curls fall from the hair coke on the top of her head. She looks like a character of a time film.

I whisper a "I love you", that she reciprocated whit a trembling smile. So the priest speech begins.

Even for me, how loved weddings, this part wasn't to much nice.

I started looking for my new sister between the rows of chairs, focusing my yes in each girl of my age and trying guess which one was Sakura. I saw a girl in the first row, her hair was a disaster bright red, her yes were marked whit a lot eyeliner and she was wearing a green dress with a court in the skirt destined a show one of his legs. That girl had a strange expression and the redhead boy at her side was scary. I hoped she was not Sakura.

Had not crossed my mind until the moment, but was strange that Sakura wasn't a part of the ceremony like me and my brother. It's unlikely that Kizashi had excluded his own child of the wedding, this mean that... I hope I was being paranoid.

Finally Kizashi and my mommy said they accept each other, marking the begning of our new life. It's time to meet my sister.

 **Xxx**

-Was so beautiful mommy. -I gasped, almost crying.

-Don't cry my baby. -Mommy cleaned the tears of my face. -Was wonderful indeed, wasn't? -She opened a smile from year to year, like a kid.

-Do you need to ask? -Kizashi push her to a kiss.

-Where is Sakura? -I asked to interrupt the kiss. Be the third wheel for your own mother is the cluster of embarrassment to any people. -The photo session will already begin.

-She should be here. -Kizashi said. His expression hardened immediately.

Mommy squirmed uncomfortably and lowered your yes, a move she always does when she wants avoid a problem. The sudden tension in the air told me what I feared: Has a bad reason for nobody never speaks about Sakura.

-I am sorry Aime. -Kizashi hold my mommy shoulder.

-It's ok.

At this moment the girl and the boy with red hair that I saw in the first row passed near us. Kizashi pulled the girl by the arm, with more strength than necessary. By instinct, I took a step back, fearing that my stepfather's rage fall back on me.

So, was that was Sakura after all.

-Where is Sakura? -Kizashi inquired.

Oh. That's not Sakura. I felt relief for have been wrong.

-I don't know. -The redhead replied, a little scared. -She sat in the last chairs. -She looked for the mentioned spot, like Sakura could be there yet. -I do not know. Really.

-Don't you know? -Kizashi let out a bitter laugh, unconvinced. -The photographers are waiting. -He sighed in resignation. -Lets take ours pictures whiteout her.

-Sakura already is completely excluded of this familiar circle anyway. -The boy intruded. His tone was low and feline. -Will not make a difference.  
For a few seconds everybody stopped. Kizashi's anger floated in the air, making me shrink unconsciously. He doesn't was a man for jokes and until that moment, I doubted that someone have the guts to challenge him. However, that boy maintained a look as intense as his.

-Lets go Aime.

Kizashi decided review the comment and pull his wife in the photographers's direction, leaving me alone. When the two strangers atenction turn back to me I gave a funny laugh.

-So, you are Nymph's new little sister. -The boy gave some steps close to me, analyzing me from head to toe.

-Nymph? -I asked to not show that his malicious look shivered me of disgust.

-It's Sakura's nickname. Nymph came from nymphomaniac.

Ah. This tape of nickname says a lot about a person. Things you'd better not think about.

-And you are... -He stop, staring at me intensely. His yes had a beautiful green-blue hue, shadowy like a deep lake, where is dangerous get in since you can find anything. -Delicious. -Said slowly, tasting the word.

-And you are grotesque. -I rehired.

In that instant, for my happiness, Kizashi resurfaced marching angrily with my mommy on your trail. He looked capable of murder someone. I follow his yes and saw a girl with a ridiculous pink hair, the color of bumble gun, parading leisurely. She was wearing a black vulgar dress, if she just got down a little bit would show everything that a girl could show.

-Oh, no. -That could not be my new sister, the world would not be so cruel.

-See, she is here. -The redhead boy was finding the situation funny. -You all worried about nothing.

I look in panic for my mommy and Kizashi, wanting they say that she wasn't Sakura. But their faces told me for not have hope.

-Hi. I am Sakura. -The freak held out his hand. I was in chock, gaping. -I know I look like a goodness, but you don't need idolize me or anything.

What?

-You skip the ceremony and are late for the photo session. -Kizashi reported, containing herself.

-My God! Look at you. -Mommy capped her mouthy. -If we take pictures like this what will people say about us?

-Sorry. -Sakura said, whiteout sincerity. -I was having sexy in the dressing room and lost track of time. Ah... -She lifted his hand, as if she had remembered something suddenly. -A journalist saw me going out of the dressing room with a waiter boy and take some pictures. I'm sorry. I did not want this to happen.

So, beyond being a bitch, that girls was insane. She wanted die. That's the one possible reason for irritate Kizashi like that.

Kizashi sighed loudly and took a step forward. His expression was neutral, what confused me, because I expect fury and anger.

-Do you really put an effort to disappoint me this time, don't you?

All Sakura's attitude die away. Just like I she wasn't waiting for this reaction. And It hurts.

My mommy seems desolated, so Kizashi wrapped her arm around hers and guided her away. Kizashi act right, my mommy don't needed deal with that girl in your own wedding day. Both the visual and her actions were purposeful to make a scene that would ruin the happiness of the couple. Was despicable.

-Today should be a day of joy and love. -I said, surly. -It's needed be a lot selfish and small to screw up a day like this.

 **That is the first publish I post in this site. And in English. Actually I am Brazilian. I have decided translate one of my most famous fics for two reasons. 1: As a fic writer I always want post my fics and know what peoples think about them. That is what we all want, right? Hehe. 2 I need improve my english.**

 **My English is good, but not incredible. I learned for myself reading english books, watching TV shows and talking with my cousins who not speak Portuguese. So, please if I founded some mistakes let me know. And It's not enough say that are orthographic slips, because I'm not capable of found they myself. Please say to me exactly were is the mistake.**

 **So. That is it. I hope you have enjoined the first chapter. If you liked please let a comment. If you don't, let a comment anyway. Haha.**


End file.
